


A Crow’s Forbidden Call: A Warrior Cats OC Story

by K5S14



Series: A Crow’s Forbidden Call: A Warrior Cats OC Story [1]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Depictions of Murder, F/M, Heavy/Graphic Descriptions of Blod and Gore, Multi, Original Fandom Characters, Original Fandom Story, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K5S14/pseuds/K5S14
Summary: When bodies upon bodies are found upon EarthClan territory, warrior Crowrunner is certain that someone is up to it. But when a prophecy at a gathering is revealed about him, and when he becomes haunted by a Dark Forest Spirit of his past, he suddenly begins to think about where he true intentions lie. Is he destined to stay with his clanmates, or is he going to become the one who destroys not only them, but their only way to connect to their ancestors?
Relationships: n/a
Series: A Crow’s Forbidden Call: A Warrior Cats OC Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940614
Comments: 3





	1. Prolonge

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the full list of characters. More will be added as the series continues:
> 
> ~EarthClan~
> 
> Leader: Shatteredstar 
> 
> Deputy: Meadowsong 
> 
> Medicine Cat: Whitenose  
> Medicine Cat Apprentice: Spiderpaw
> 
> Warriors:  
> •Crowrunner  
> •Voledusk  
> •Jaggedleap  
> •Tigerwind  
> •Thistleflame  
> •Eelsight  
> •Smokeburr  
> •Creekear  
> •Featherhaze  
> •Stonestrike  
> •Dewtoe  
> •Bayflight  
> •Wishpetal  
> •Yarrowbright  
> •Slatecall  
> •Dawnflower
> 
> Queens:  
> •Wrencrawl  
> •Dustface  
> •Fireskip
> 
> Elders:  
> •Tallflight  
> •Gorsefern
> 
> Apprentices:  
> •Spiderpaw (mentored by Whitenose)  
> •Thrushpaw (mentored by Crowrunner)  
> •Snakepaw (mentored by Meadowsong)  
> •Rookpaw (mentored by Eelsight)
> 
> Kits:  
> •Kestrelkit  
> •Larkkit  
> •Leafkit  
> •Hailkit
> 
> ~WetClan~
> 
> Leader: Honeystar
> 
> Deputy: Brackencloud
> 
> Medicine Cat: Yellowbelly  
> Medicine Cat Apprentice: Tanglepaw
> 
> Warriors:  
> •Swallowfoot  
> •Webmask  
> •Tawnypool  
> •Weaselbush  
> •Cloudfish  
> •Sparrowmuzzle  
> •Staghawk  
> •Riverheart  
> •Puddlepeak  
> •Strikescar  
> •Sharpsplash  
> •Quailthorn  
> •Oakstalk  
> •Flowergorse
> 
> Queens:  
> •Whiskerseed  
> •Spottedpounce
> 
> Elders:  
> •Robinmist
> 
> Apprentices:  
> •Tanglepaw (mentored by Yellowbelly)  
> •Lionpaw (mentored by Webmask)  
> •Larchpaw (mentored by Cloudfish)
> 
> Kits:  
> •Lightingkit  
> •Jumpkit  
> •Goosekut  
> •Frogkit  
> •Cloverkit
> 
> ~ShiverClan~
> 
> Leader: Badgerstar
> 
> Deputy: Ashbrook
> 
> Medicine Cat: Willowsnout  
> Medicine Cat Apprentice: Slightpaw
> 
> Warriors:  
> •Archpad  
> •Petalbeam  
> •Beedawn  
> •Hawkjaw  
> •Needleeye  
> •Nightspot  
> •Wavefrost  
> •Wolfdapple  
> •Blackstripe  
> •Quickspirit
> 
> Queens:  
> •Vinetail  
> •Toadtooth
> 
> Elders:  
> •Sootleg
> 
> Apprentices:  
> •Slightpaw (mentored by Willowsnout)  
> •Logpaw (mentored by Needleeye)
> 
> Kits:  
> •Lowkit  
> •Hopkit  
> •Icekit
> 
> ~RockClan~
> 
> Leader: Lynxstar
> 
> Deputy: Junipersky
> 
> Medicine Cat: Skywhistle  
> Medicine Cat Apprentice: Rosepaw
> 
> Warriors:  
> •Acornbriar  
> •Clawshade  
> •Shademoon  
> •Moonmist  
> •Leopardwater  
> •Monkeystep  
> •Wasptuft  
> •Thunderthroat  
> •Tansymouse  
> •Violetdust  
> •Tinypetal  
> •Specklebird  
> •Lavenderpelt  
> •Littlebark
> 
> Queens:  
> •Slatescratch
> 
> Apprentices:  
> •Rosepaw (mentored by Skywhistle)  
> •Yewpaw (mentored by Clawshade)  
> •Wishpaw (mentored by Shademist)
> 
> Kits:  
> •Wildkit  
> •Turtlekit  
> •Troutkit  
> •Swiftkit
> 
> ~GladeClan~
> 
> Leader: Boulderstar
> 
> Deputy: Coppertree
> 
> Medicine Cat: Stormfin  
> Medicine Cat Apprentice: Foxpaw
> 
> Warriors:  
> •Appleberry  
> •Falconswipe  
> •Amberdrop  
> •Sorrelface  
> •Maplestalk  
> •Mallowsteam  
> •Patchbee  
> •Breezeslip  
> •Mudblink  
> •Adderivy  
> •Heavybright  
> •Hickoryspots
> 
> Queens:  
> •Stemfeather
> 
> Elders:  
> •Tumblespring
> 
> Apprentices:  
> •Foxpaw (mentored by Stormfin)  
> •Whorlpaw (mentored by Breezeslip)
> 
> Kits:  
> •Weedkit  
> •Vixenkit
> 
> ~CryoClan~
> 
> Leader: Ebonystar
> 
> Deputy: Icewatcher
> 
> Medicine Cat: Softear  
> Medicine Cat Appreciate: Bluepaw
> 
> Warriors:  
> •Beechcatcher  
> •Bramblefang  
> •Cherryfire  
> •Cricketmoon  
> •Dandelionwhisker  
> •Deerstalk  
> •Emberswoop  
> •Finchthistle  
> •Flywish  
> •Goosesong  
> •Heronsight  
> •Lakepoppy  
> •Ravenjaw  
> •Redgorse  
> •Reedflake  
> •Sageshine  
> •Shellthorn  
> •Motheyes
> 
> Queens:  
> •Stumpyfoot
> 
> Elders:  
> •Spikepad
> 
> Apprentices:  
> •Bluepaw (mentored by Softear)  
> •Snailpaw (mentored by Shellthorn)  
> •Sliverpaw (mentored by Goosesong)  
> •Shimmerpaw (mentored by Bramblefang)  
> •Newtpaw (mentored by Lakepoppy)
> 
> Kits:  
> •Molekit  
> •Mossykit  
> •Rabbitkit
> 
> ~Outsiders~
> 
> Rogues:  
> •Cardinal  
> •Drift  
> •Tranquil  
> •Crimson  
> •Blade  
> •Cobweb  
> •Jaytalon (Exiled EarthClan Warrior)  
> •Shredstalk (Exiled EarthClan Warrior/Deputy)  
> •Hollowthicket (Exiled EarthClan Medicine Cat)

**_Prolonge_ **

•••

“Let all cats old enough to walk on the ground gather around the Earthrock for a clan meeting!” Yowled Shatteredstar as he sat up on the Highrock, his eyes fixed on the cats down below. 

The warriors of EarthClan all gathered around the Earthrock, each quietly sitting down and staring up at their leader.

“I have devastating news.” Shatteredstar slowly began. “Our deputy Talonleaf has suddenly been murdered. I found Talonleaf’s body near the river next to WetClan territory while I was returning to camp. I’m unsure of how this happened or who did it, but I must now appoint a new deputy.”

The warriors all looked at each other, stunned, their eyes wide in shock. Talonleaf was a strong deputy, and her death meant that someone was killing to move to the next rank.

But who? Who would kill a deputy who vowed to let no unnecessary harm to her clan the moment she became a warrior?

“I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirit of Talonleaf may hear and approve of my choice.” Shatteredstar continued, scanning the cats below. “The new deputy of EarthClan is Meadowsong!”

Meadowsong’s eyes widened in surprise as she stepped forward, smiling. “Thank you, Shatteredstar.” She said. “I will make you and Talonleaf proud!”

Shatteredstar nodded at Meadowsong, then looked at all of the other warriors. “Clan dismissed!” He called, jumping off of the Earthrock.

Meadowsong and the rest of the warriors all sat up, scattering around the clan, all happy for Shatteredstar’s choice. One warrior, though, didn’t seem to be that way.

The warrior in question was Crowrunner, a tom who always kept to himself, no matter what. His only friends that were always trustworthy were Whitenose and his own apprentice Thrushpaw. But even then, he’d still keep to himself, and would only talk to them if he deemed it necessary. 

“Crowrunner!” Called Thrushpaw as he quickly ran up towards his mentor. “Did you hear what Shatteredstar said? There’s a murderer on the loose! They killed Talonleaf!”

Crowrunner looked at Thrushpaw, his yellow eyes completely expressionless. “Yes, I heard him.” He replied, lowering his voice . “But I think our leader completely ignored his medicine cat Whitenose’s vision.”

“What vision?” Thrushpaw asked, lowering his voice as well.

Crowrunner looked around, then at the medicine den. “Why don’t we just ask her that ourselves?” He suggested, smiling as he rose to his paws, padding towards the den. “Come, follow me.”

Thrushpaw nodded, then followed Crowrunner into the medicine den.

Whitenose and Spiderpaw were both resorting the herbs when Crowrunner and Thrushpaw entered, surprising them.

“Crowrunner? What are you and Thrushpaw doing here?” Whitenose asked as her gazed fixed onto the warrior. “I wasn’t expecting either of you. Are you hurt?”

Crowrunner looked at Whitenose, sitting down on the ground. “Whitenose, didn’t you have a vision that told you who the true deputy was supposed to be?” He asked.

“Yes, I did.” Whitenose replied. “The vision was about a vole fighting off the darkness before saving the earth..” 

Crowrunner hummed, then spoke again. “So Voledusk was supposed to be the next EarthClan deputy?”

“Yes, Voledusk was envisioned to be the new deputy.” Whitenose added. “Even a talon—a representation of Talonleaf—was in the vision near the vole.”

Spiderpaw looked at Whitenose, then at Crowrunner. “So Voledusk is the new deputy now?” She asked.

“No, Meadowsong is the new EarthClan deputy, not Voledusk.” Crowrunner spoke. “Did either of you tell Shatteredstar?”

Whitenose nodded. “Yes, we did when Shatteredstar returned to the camp, but he refused to acknowledge it.”

“He even said that StarClan was wrong, as if his trust in our ancestors is slim!” Spiderpaw added, sounding annoyed.

Thrushpaw’s eyes widened. “So he doesn’t really believe in StarClan after all?” He whispered under his breath, his tail slightly flinching.

“Apparently so.” Crowrunner said in agreement. “I suggest that we ask WetClan about this. They probably saw the murder of Talonleaf during a border patrol.”

Whitenose nodded in agreement, then looked at Spiderpaw. “Cover for me, Spiderpaw.” She said. “If anyone asks, just say we went to find more herbs. Understand?”

“Yes, Whitenose.” Spiderpaw replied with a smile. “Understood.”

Crowrunner, Thrushpaw and Whitenose looked at each other, nodding, then exited the den and left the camp, surprisingly not spotted by anyone. As they headed towards WetClan territory, a few warriors stopped them in their tracks.

It was Brackencloud, the WetClan deputy, followed by Webmask and Tawnypool. They all stared at Crowrunner, Thrushpaw and Whitenose, slightly confused by their appearances.

“What are you doing here on WetClan territory?” Brackencloud asked with a hiss, unsheathing his claws.

Crowrunner stepped forward, looking at Brackencloud. “The EarthClan medicine cat Whitenose, my apprentice Thrushpaw and I would like to speak to Honeystar.” He said, flicking his tail. “It’s about the muderer of our former deputy Talonleaf, and we thought that you would see the murder happening.”

“Talonleaf is dead?” Tawnypool repeated in shock. “We saw a body during a border patrol, so it’s probably her.”

Brackencloud looked at Tawnypool, then at Crowrunner. “You may enter our territory and talk to Honeystar about this.” He said. “She needs to know who did this so we can avoid them.”

Crowrunner nodded, then led Whitenose and Thrushpaw into WetClan camp as he followed Brackencloud, Webmask and Tawnypool, looking around for Honeystar.

“Honeystar, the medicine cat of EarthClan and her friends are here to speak with you about the body that Tawnypool and her group found while on a border patrol.” Brackencloud said as he approached the leader’s den. 

Honeystar looked at Crowrunner, Whitenose and Thrushpaw, then at Brackencloud. “Let them in and guard the entrance.” She replied gently. “If anyone wants in, just say that I’m busy.”

“Yes, Honeystar.” Brackencloud hummed, letting Whitenose, Crowrunner and Thrushpaw into the leader’s den, then guarded the entrance.

Crowrunner looked at Honeystar, bowing his head. “Greetings, Honeystar.” He spoke. “We came here to ask if you saw the murder of Talonleaf around your territory.”

“Ah, Talonleaf, the greatest deputy of EarthClan so far.” Honeystar said with a happy sigh. “We found her body near the river, along with six rogues all above her that were covered in blood. We wanted to tell Shatteredstar, but he never listens to us.”

Thrushpaw’s eyes widened. “Do you remember who the rogues above Talonleaf’s body were?” He asked.

“Yes, Webmask remembers the rogues that he found in our territory when the patrol found Talonleaf’s body.” Honeystar slowly replied, then looked at Brackencloud, her green eyes glowing. “Brackencloud, bring Webmask in here, please.”

Brackencloud nodded, letting Webmask into the leader’s den.

“Webmask, who were the rogues we found that possibly murdered Talonleaf when we found her body?” Honeystar asked.

Webmask looked at Honeystar, thinking. “I believe they were Cardinal, Drift and Tranquil from the barn that’s right next to RockClan territory.” He guessed. “They look like them, so I’m only hoping so.”

Whitenose’s whiskers twitched. “So why did Shatteredstar appoint Meadowsong as deputy instead of Voledusk like the vision that StarClan sent me in my dreams said?” She asked aloud, looking at Honeystar.

“Because Voledusk died as well.” Webmask said. “We found his body against a rock, so we buried it in our territory.”

Crowrunner’s eyes widened even more. “They killed Voledusk as well?” He spatted out in shock.

“Yes, Voledusk and Talonleaf were both killed by Cardinal, Drift and Tranquil.” Honeystar confirmed. “That’s why Shatteredstar appointed Medowsong as the new EarthClan deputy instead of him...because he simply wasn’t present.”

Crowrunner sighed, looking at Whitenose and Thrushpaw. “We should return to camp and report this to Shatteredstar immediately.” He slowly suggested, then looked at Honeystar. “Honeystar, will you please tell RockClan, GladeClan, ShiverClan and CryoClan about the rogues that you found today? They all deserve to know.”

“I will tell them at the next coming gathering at Sixstones.” Honeystar replied. “In the meantime, you three should go and tell your clan about this. I’ll inform mine.”

Crowrunner nodded, then exited the leader’s den with Whitenose and Thrushpaw, heading back to EarthClan with a new mystery that was digging in his chest.

•••


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_ **

•••

The moon glowed as Moonhigh came into view. Few cats were up on nightwatch duty, guarding the entrance to the camp. Meanwhile, Shatteredstar was looking at the camp from his den, his tail swaying.

 _Where is Whitenose, Thrushpaw and Crowrunner?_ He asked himself. _Why did they leave the camp without my permission?_

“Shatteredstar, we have news from Honeystar of WetClan!” Whitenose yelled out as she quickly entered the camp with Thrushpaw and Crowrunner behind her, walking towards the leader’s den. “Voledusk was killed as well, and he and Talonleaf were both killed by rogues named Cardinal, Drift and Tranquil that are from the edge of RockClan.”

Shatteredstar looked at Whitenose, his eyes wide in shock. “So you went to investigate?” He whispered softly. “Well, I cannot judge that, for you all were doing it for a very important reason. For that, I won’t punish any of you, but promise me that none of you will leave camp without my permission, wherever you’re going to.”

Whitenose, Thrushpaw and Crowrunner all nodded in agreement, then headed to the medicine den to talk to Spiderpaw.

“Spiderpaw, wake up!” Whitenose quietly yapped. “We have news about Voledusk and Talonleaf!”

Spiderpaw jumped awake, landing on her paws as she looked at Whitenose, Thrushpaw and Crowrunner, stunned. “Hey, you’re all back!” She mewed happily, smiling. “What did Honeystar say about the murder? Who killed Talonleaf? And why is our new EarthClan deputy Meadowsong instead of Voledusk?”

“Both Voledusk and Talonleaf are dead, Spiderpaw.” Thrushpaw replied. “They were both killed by rogues named Cardinal, Drift and Tranquil near the river like Shatteredstar said during the clan meeting. Their bodies have been buried on WetClan territory.”

Spiderpaw looked at Thrushpaw, her eyes widening. “Voledusk is dead..” She repeated sorrowfully. “Oh StarClan, may they have rest on his and Talonleaf’s spirit!”

“I agree, Spiderpaw, but for now we must all rest.” Whitenose suggested, then looked up at Crowrunner. “May you rest very easily tonight, Crowrunner.” She said with a smile. “I will see you at Sunup tomorrow.”

Crowrunner nodded. “Same to you as well, Whitenose.” He replied, looking down at Thrushpaw. “You should go to the apprentices’ den and rest. I’ll see you at Sunup for training.”

“Yes sir.” Thrushpaw said with a nod, then headed into the apprentices’ den. Whitenose then joined Spiderpaw in the medicine den, leaving Crowrunner all by himself.

Crowrunner didn’t mind, though, because he had one more thing to do before he could rest for the Sunrise. And with that thought in his head, he walked up to the warriors’ den and made his way inside, finding Featherhaze to be the only one awake and waiting for him.

“Long day again, Crowrunner?” Featherhaze asked.

Crowrunner nodded in response, walking up to Featherhaze’s side and sitting down next to her, sighing. “Yes, Featherhaze, it’s been a very long day.” He said. “With Voledusk and Talonleaf dead, the rogues are seeming to be a problem more and more.”

“Not to mention that Shatteredstar is down to one life left, and Meadowsong doesn’t seem to be fully prepared to become our new leader once Shatteredstar’s time passes.” Featherhaze added. “I just hope that someone who knows this clan well will become the next deputy, whoever that might be..”

Crowrunner looked at the moon, then back at Featherhaze. “Let’s both ask StarClan so, Featherhaze.” He said. “And let’s hope that nothing else that’s bad happens..”

“Agreed.” Featherhaze mewed, laying her head down in her paws. “Rest easy, Crowrunner, for tomorrow could bring something new.”

Crowrunner nodded, then patiently waited for Featherhaze to fall asleep before getting back up on his paws, exiting the den. He padded into the leader’s den, seeing Shatteredstar lying on the ground with his neck slitted open. 

_Shatteredstar’s dead?!_ He thought, his eyes widening in fear as he raced out of the den, panicking.

“Shatteredstar’s dead!” He yowled. “Someone killed him!”

The whole clan rushed out of their dens and to the leader’s den, seeing Shatteredstar’s bloody body.

“Who did this?!” Meadowsong yowled. “Why did they kill him?”

Crowrunner looked at Meadowsong, sighing. “I don’t know, but what I do know is that I found him dead.” He replied.”

“I’m the leader now.” Meadowsong whispered to herself, hoping onto the Earthrock. “Let all cats old enough to walk on the ground gather around the Earthrock for a clan meeting!” She yowled, watching as her clanmates quickly gathered around the Earthrock.

Thrushpaw sat next to Crowrunner, watching as Tigerwind and Thistleflame ran into the camp, their eyes wide.

“As you have all found out, Shatteredstar has sadly been murdered.” Meadowsong announced sorrowfully. “Crowrunner found his body in the leader’s den. Tigerwind and Thistleflame, did you see anyone enter the camp through the entrance?”

Tigerwind shook his head. “No, Meadowsong, we didn’t.” He replied. “They probably came into the camp a different way.”

“Well, then I suggest we start border patroling more.” Meadowsong mewed. “but before I go claim my nine lives, I must now appoint a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of EarthClan is Crowrunner!”

Crowrunner’s eyes widened in surprise as he bowed his head down, then looked straight up at Meadowsong. “Thank you, Meadowsong.” He mewed. “May you receive your nine lives well.”

“Thank you, Crowrunner.” Meadowsong sighed. “Whitenose and I will be back from the Moonstone soon. Keep an eye on the camp while I’m gone. And Crowrunner, send a border patrol and a hunting patrol, please.”

Crowrunner nodded. “Yes, Meadowsong.” He said, then looked right at the warriors that were sitting behind him. “Jaggedleap, take Creekear, Eelsight, Tigerwind and Smokeburr on a hunting patrol. And Bayflight, take Wishpetal, Stonestrike, Dewtoe and Thistleflame on a border patrol. Featherhaze and Yarrowbright will guard the camp entrance.”

“Got it, Crowrunner.” Jaggedleap said with a nod, walking out of the camp with Creekear, Eelsight, Tigerwind and Smokeburr right behind him. Following them on their way our was Bayflight, Wishpetal, Stonestrike, Dewtoe and Thistleflame, along with Featherhaze and Yarrowbright ready to guard the entrance.

Crowrunner watched as the hunting and border patrols left, then looked right back at Thrushpaw, lowering his eyes. “We’ll train here today, Thrushpaw.” He said with a long sigh. “I don’t wanna take a risk while we’re training and while a murderer is on the loose.”

“I understand, Crowrunner.” Thrushpaw replied. “I wouldn’t wanna take the risk either if I was a mentor.”

Crowrunner smiled, then looked around to see Perchcall and Dawnflower as the only other warriors in the camp, padding his way towards them. “Have either of you seen suspicious activity around here?” He asked, flicking his tail to the side.

“No sir.” Perchcall replied. “I haven’t seen anything that would be considered by either myself or anyone else as suspicious activity at all, Crowrunner. Have you, Dawnflower?”

Dawnflower nodded in response, looking at Crowrunner. “Creekear and I saw someone walking through our territory while we were on a border patrol one day. We thought it looked like a rogue, but we didn’t recognize them, not to mention that they ran away before we could get them.”

“I see..” Crowrunner quietly hummed to himself, thinking. “Well, if you or Creekear see them again, then come tell me. Understand?”

Dawnflower nodded again, then looked up to see Whitenose and Meadowsong—now Meadowstar—finally return.

“The gathering at Sixstones will be held tomorrow night.” Meadowstar announced. “I will truthfully tell the other five clans about Talonleaf, Voledusk and Shatteredstar’s death and see if they’ve had anything similar. But for now, continue your tasks as normal.”

Crowrunner nodded, then he and the other warriors and apprentices set off to do their task, the suspension rising in the air as sunrise slowly rose in the sky.

•••


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_ **

•••

The sound of footsteps echoed through the air, breaking the tense silence. Cats began to gather around the Sixstones, the gathering slowly beginning to start.

The first stone consisted of GladeClan, with their leader Boulderstar, his deputy Coppertree and their medicine cat Stormfin. To the left of the first stone was WetClan’s Honeystar, Brackencloud and Yellowbelly, followed by EarthClan’s Meadowstar, Crowrunner and Whitenose. The fourth rock was ShiverClan’s stone, with Badgerstar, Ashbrook and Willowsnout. Next to them was RockClan, which consisted of Lynxstar, Junipersky and Skywhistle. The final clan that sat on their stone was CryoClan, which had Ebonystar, Icewatcher and Softear.

“Who would like to start us off?” Lynxstar asked, looking around.

Meadowstar hummed, looking at the other clans. “I’ll start.” She said. “Talonleaf and Voledusk were murdered by rogues on WetClan territory, and sadly our former leader Shatteredstar has died too. I have taken his place and appointed Crowrunner as my deputy.”

“I’m very sorry for your painful losses, Meadowstar.” Honeystar mewed. “Our prey has been going good, but Webmask has told me that three rogues named Cardinal, Drift and Tranquil have been entering our territory and were above Voledusk and Talonleaf’s bodies when we found them.”

Badgerstar looked at Meadowstar, bowing his head at her in respect. “At least you still have amazing warriors.” He mewed. “Our medicine cat Willowsnout has a prophecy that he’d like to share with the clans.” He then turned to face Willowsnout, flicking his tail. “Go ahead, Willowsnout.”

Willowsnout nodded in response, then began to speak. “The crow will sing a forbidden call to the darkness, and the spirits of the past will shake like leaves in the wind.” He said. “I saw this in a dream and was delivered this by Raggedfall, the former deputy of ShiverClan, but I’m afraid that neither I nor my apprentice Slightpaw knows what it actually means.”

Silence grew thick in the air as Willowsnout’s words echoed into the leader’s ears, their eyes slightly widening with shock. Even the warriors down below and the other five medicine cats had that same expression on their face, their fur now on edge.

_The crow will sing a forbidden call to the darkness, and the spirits of the past will shake like leaves in the wind?_ Crowrunner repeated in his mind. _And that means that I’m in a prophecy. But why? Oh StarClan, please give me answers!_

“Interesting prophecy that you’ve received, Willowsnout.” Boulderstar hummed in slight amusement, breaking the silence. “I say that whoever makes this forbidden call will upset either our ancestors or StarClan. But I’m afraid that I don’t know who would do this and what this forbidden call will be.”

Willowsnout nodded, then sat back down, silent.

“How is your clan doing during all of this, Boulderstar?” Lynxstar asked, facing the GladeClan leader.

Boulderstar looked at Lynxstar, smiling at her politely. “GladeClan has been given two more future warriors.” He replied. “Stemfeather has given birth to Vixenkit and Weedkit. And yours, Lynxstar?”

“Our clan also has future warriors.” Lynxstar mewed. “Slatescratch has given birth to four kits named Wildkit, Turtlekit, Troutkit and Swiftkit. We have also experienced the same rogues that Honeystar mentioned earlier on our territory, but we haven’t been able to catch them.”

Meadowstar nodded at Lynxstar, then looked at Ebonystar. “Ebonystar, would you like to end us off?” She asked.

“Yes, I shall, Meadowstar.” Ebonystar replied, his eyes dim. “CryoClan has been doing well, but we’re starting to see someone stealing our prey. I shall not point the blame on anyone so that this gathering may end peacefully, but I believe that after hearing your encounters with these rogues, I think they’re up to it. Now, let’s all head back to our camp. The gathering is now dismissed.”

Meadowstar hopped down from her sitting stone, looking at Whitenose. “What do you think about the prophecy that Willowsnout delivered?” She asked as she led her clan back to camp, keeping her voice low.

“I don’t know, Meadowstar.” Whitenose finally replied after a few short seconds. “But what I do know is that it might involve Crowrunner and it might upset StarClan, whatever he does or says.”

Meadowstar looked at Crowrunner, then back at Whitenose. “I hope it’s not what I think it is..” She muttered under her breath, slowly shaking her head as she and her clanmates all made it back to camp, scattering around the camp to finish their tasks.

Crowrunner, though, didn’t do anything but sit down, his mind spinning. He felt confused about what the prophecy meant, and suddenly felt like someone else was watching him.

_ Hello there, Crowrunner!  _ A voice suddenly spoke in his head.  _ I’ve been waiting to see you! _

Crowrunner darted his head around, trying to figure out who was talking to him.

_ I’m in your head!  _ The voice said with a slightly mischievous giggle.  _ But I will see you in your dreams! Sleep deep, and you will find me in a dark forest! _

Crowrunner looked around again, shivers stabbing his spine. “Who are you, random voice?” He asked aloud, keeping his voice low.

_ My name is Runningpuddle, and I’m a former EarthClan deputy!  _ The voice replied.  _ I’m someone from your past. More specifically, I’m your uncle that was killed by Meadowstar during an argument-gone-murder! _

Crowrunner stared at the ground, then at Meadowstar. “She killed you?” He whispered softly. “But...why?”

_ Because underneath all that facade of hers is a manipulative and fox-hearted she-cat who only cares about herself!  _ Runningpuddle hissed in anger.  _ She only killed me because she thought I was just a piece of prey that didn’t need to be in the Fresh-Kill pile! _

Crowrunner sighed, gently walking into the warriors’ den and laid out, thinking. “So what do you want me to do?” He asked curiously.

_ Kill Meadowstar!  _ Runningpuddle replied.  _ I will help you with this plan, but you must pretend that you’re fine, and that you’re not gonna murder her, understand? _

Crowrunner nodded. “I understand you, Runningpuddle.” He said. “Now please leave my head before I get caught.”

_ Very well, Crowrunner.  _ Runningpuddle mewed slowly, then stopped talking, seeming to have disappeared into nothing.

Crowrunner sighed, staring at Meadowstar. “I will avenge you, Runningpuddle.” He quietly whispered with a hiss. “But first, I need to make sure that I have an army on my back..”

•••


	4. Chaper 3

_**Chapter 3** _

•••

Sunhigh rose higher in the air, the gentle breeze shook the leaves nearby. Warriors were quickly returning from hunting patrols with catched prey in their jaws, giving them to queens, kits and elders before eating their share from the Fresh-Kill pile.

It was a Sunrise after the gathering, and everyone was still on edge from what had been shared that night.

Whitenose stared at the sun, her tail swaying back and forth. She still felt a bad feeling about the prophecy that Willowsnout was given, and had been up all Moonhigh long from thinking about it. “A crow will sing a forbidden call to the darkness, and the spirits of the past will shake like leaves in the wind.” She repeated aloud. “What does that actually mean, though? Oh StarClan, help me! What do you mean by this sudden prophecy?”

“Maybe Crowrunner will do something so bad that’ll scare StarClan away.” Spiderpaw mewed to her mentor, picking up the herbs and sorting them. “At least that’s what I’m thinking.”

Whitenose nodded in defeat, looking back at Spiderpaw. “Maybe you’re right.” She sighed, her tail still swaying. “But what could he do to make StarClan leave us?”

“Perhaps his future actions will influence the Place Of No Stars to destroy StarClan from within.” Spiderpaw replied. “But I’m not sure what actions would influence that.”

Whitenose shook her head, standing up on her paws. “Maybe the other medicine cats know more than I do.” She mewed. “I guess we’ll have a medicine cat meeting at the Moonstone to discuss this prophecy further.”

Spiderpaw nodded in agreement, then looked up to see Meadowstar entering the medicine den, surprised.

“Whitenose, do you have any guesses on what the prophecy mean?” Meadowstar asked

Whitenose shooked her head. “Unfortunately, Meadowstar, we don’t have enough information between Spiderpaw and I to make a guess.” She replied. “I suggest we gather the other medicine cats to see if they have any more information about this.”

“Then you have my permission to leave camp with Spiderpaw to visit the other clans to ask them about the prophecy.” Meadowstar mewed, flicking her tail slowly. “Just make sure you’re both back by Moonhigh.”

Whitenose nodded, looking at Spiderpaw. “We should go now, then.” She mewed. “Now come, Spiderpaw, we have a prophecy to figure out.”

“Yes, Whitenose!” Spiderpaw purred, running behind Whitenose.

Meadowstar watched as Whitenose and Spiderpaw left camp, sighing. “Shatteredstar, why did you leave me with this unbearable stress?” She cried out. “Why?”

“Because he probably knew about the deputy that you murdered.” Spoke Crowrunner as he walked up towards his leader, his claws now completely unsheathed. “I know what you did, Meadowstar. Shatteredstar and StarClan know as well, so don’t try to lie to me!”

Meadowstar faced Crowrunner, her eyes widening. “Crowrunner? You know about…-“

“Runningpuddle? Yes, I do.” Crowrunner cut her off with a growl. “You killed him, didn’t you?”

Meadowstar stared at Crowrunner, her fur standing straight up. “Yes, I did.” She mewed regretfully. “I killed Runningpuddle..”

“And you also exiled Jaytalon, Shredstalk and Hollowthicket after you killed Runningpuddle, correct?” Hissed Crowrunner.

Meadowstar nodded, speechless.

“Runningpuddle was my uncle.” Crowrunner hissed, standing right in front of Meadowstar with a look of disappointment. “You don’t kill or exile cats that you think don’t belong. That’s the leader’s job, not the deputy’s, Meadowstar. And for that, I don’t think I can trust you anymore.”

Meadowstar stared at Crowrunner, her tail tucked in between her back legs. “I’m sorry for murdering and exiling cats wrongfully.” She mewed. “But please, Crowrunner, don’t tell the rest of the clan. I beg you….”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Crowrunner hummed in response, then turned around and exited the den. “See you later, traitor.”

Meadowstar watched Crowrunner leave, her eyes still wide with fear. Then, all of a sudden, she heard a voice in her head.

 _Hello there, Meadowstar._ Runningpuddle hissed in Meadowstar’s head. _Remember me?  
_

“Yes, I do.” Meadowstar replied. “And I know what you’re up to.”

 _Oh do you?_ Challenged Runningpuddle. _I think that you really don’t! You’re a fool!_

“And you’re a foxdung.” Meadowstar shot back. “You know what you really did!”

 _I did it because of the prophecy StarClan sent me!_ Runningpuddle growled. _Besides, you don’t even go by the Warrior Code, do you?”_

“I—…” Meadowstar spoke, her voice breaking.

 _That’s what I thought._ Runningpuddle mewed victoriously. _Now here’s what you need to do...  
_ ••• __  



End file.
